


Неадекватные люди

by Melotch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Все началось с того, что мобильная группа Сопротивления в секторе Рачук, которая в условленное время должна была выйти на связь с дрейфующим по орбите транспортником, на связь не вышла.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Все началось с того, что мобильная группа Сопротивления в секторе Рачук, которая в условленное время должна была выйти на связь с дрейфующим по орбите транспортником, на связь не вышла.

Через пять стандартных часов у По появилась блестящая идея.

— Коракс — старое пиратское логово, самое крупное в этой системе. И не только бойцы Сопротивления здесь не жалуют Первый орден.

Из рубки пилота Коракс напоминал готовую к употреблению порцию сублимированного крахмала: рыжевато-серый, весь в пятнах крупных водных пространств и «трещинах» мощных тропических циклонов. В отличие от большинства планет земного типа, которые Финну прежде доводилось видеть, здесь цвет поверхности практически не менялся от полюсов к экватору, а вода и суша сквозь призму плотной кислородно-аргоновой атмосферы различались всего на пару оттенков.

Это был свободный (условно — вместо адмиралов Первого ордена тут строили свои маленькие диктатуры главы бандитских кланов), густонаселенный и часто посещаемый мир, и дальше висеть поблизости в надежде, что никто из местных ими не заинтересуется, было не слишком разумно. Самоубийственно глупо, если уж начистоту.

— Я мог бы навестить старых знакомых, — не глядя на Финна и быстро переключая тумблеры на верхней панели, предложил По. — Еще с тех времен, когда… ну, в общем, задолго до Сопротивления. Я слышал, кое-кто из них перестал вести дела на Киджими и перебрался сюда, когда стало по-настоящему жарко. Неплохо было бы намекнуть на старые долги, разведать ситуацию. Нам нужен этот груз, понимаешь? Того, что мы нашли на луне Аведота, для победы не хватит.

После гибели «Раддуса», уничтожения флота и старой базы повстанцев на Крэйте, Сопротивлению нужно было абсолютно все: люди, оружие, транспорт, провиант, медикаменты и, разумеется, надежное убежище.

Все — кроме, пожалуй, исчезновения лучшего пилота, коммандера эскадрилий, доверенного оперативника генерала Органы и прочая, прочая, прочая среди озер, горных хребтов и пиратских баз Коракса. Поэтому Финн и BB-8 решительно проголосовали «против».

— Может, сперва хотя бы пошлем сигнал командованию? Должны же у них быть еще какие-то способы связаться с этой группой. На крайний случай — такой, например, как наш.

— Слишком долго, — отмахнулся По, продолжая готовить все системы корабля к посадке. — Нам прикажут отступить на десяток парсеков и ждать новых указаний. Если группу захватили, содержимое тайника успеют вывезти за пределы сектора или, если здесь все-таки замешан Первый орден, уничтожат вместе с бойцами. Придется рискнуть. Дай мне сутки, за это время я, по крайней мере, выясню, не добрался ли до наших ребят новый Верховный лидер. Хорошо, что шуму от него всегда — на две звездных системы.

— А что за «старые знакомые»?

— Ну, скажем так: я бы не назвал их славными парнями и не садился бы с ними играть в сабакк за один стол. Но в целом они надежны. И терпеть не могут штурмовиков, даже бывших. Извини, приятель.

Когда они встретились в следующий раз, на запястьях По были широкие электронные кандалы, и его собирались продавать в рабство с аукциона. А Финн пристрелил из бластера с дюжину наемников и заработал глубокую рану на бедре от виброклинка. Помимо этого, «надежные старые знакомые» так сильно накачали По наркотиками, что он совершенно не держался на ногах и даже сидеть прямо не мог, бессвязно бредил и метался как в лихорадке.

Финна он просто не узнал. Удерживаемый за плечи, смотрел своими черными, воспаленно блестевшими глазами как на пустое место. От пощечины дернулся, недовольно замычал, попытался оттолкнуть скованными руками, но через пару мгновений опять обмяк. BB-8, подкатившийся вплотную к хозяину, спровоцировал приступ безудержного веселья: По попытался боднуть лбом головную часть корпуса дроида, но завалился на бок и лежа на полу начал вдруг громко, заливисто хохотать.

Не то чтобы По очень плохо разбирался в людях. Он был лучшим командиром из всех, кого знал Финн, отличным тактиком и стратегом, замечательным наставником, внимательным другом в конце концов. Просто не всегда верно отличал тех, кто, как вице-адмирал Холдо, действовал исключительно из лучших побуждений и по секретным приказам генерала Органы, от тех, кто действительно был некомпетентен или действительно готовил предательство.

Ох, ладно, Финн на этом поле тоже пару раз промахнулся.

Он не помнил, как дотащил По от лагеря работорговцев до челнока, но готов был поручиться, что непрерывное истерическое чириканье BB-8 было молитвой на бинарном какому-нибудь божеству всех механоидов.

И вот, что главное: она сработала.

***

В челноке было три стандартных медпакета с бактой, антисептиками и коагулянтами. Заодно Финн вколол себе два стим-шприца, потому как от усталости и кровопотери начинал понемногу отключаться. Вводить что-либо из данного набора По было опасно — Финн понятия не имел, что ему _уже_ ввели, в рамках курса подготовки штурмовиков, увы, не предусматривались лекции о различных видах спайса и всем многообразии их действий на организм — а оборудование для детоксикации, в лучшем случае, имелось на корабле.

— Можешь сделать с этим что-нибудь? — уточнил Финн у BB-8, как только челнок начал набирать высоту: свел вместе собственные предплечья, поднял на уровень глаз и кивком головы указал на пристегнутого ремнями к пассажирскому креслу По. — Взломать электронный замок? Там шестизначный код. Справишься, да?

Он пытался учить бинарный (в основном как раз для свободного общения с BB-8), но пока не слишком преуспел. Дроид со своей стороны тоже шел на уступки и осваивал язык жестов — насколько мог себе позволить с единственной конечностью-манипулятором.

В тот момент, отвечая Финну, он выпустил из специального клапана маленький механический держатель с горелкой, зажег пламя и сразу погасил.

— Ему отрежет руки, если ты попытаешься? — расшифровал Финн.

BB-8 утвердительно замерцал головным индикатором.

На самом деле, они уже довольно неплохо понимали друг друга даже без По в качестве переводчика.

— Вот дерьмо.

К счастью для Финна, последнее, что По сделал, прежде чем пропал на Кораксе — опустил транспортник на планету. Воспользоваться одним из легальных или даже полулегальных космопортов они не могли: Финн отлично помнил, как быстро на него, Рей, Хана и Чубакку донесли во дворце Маз Канаты, как Ди-Джей, спасая собственную шкуру, продал его и Роуз Хаксу, как банда Кендо Восс пыталась продать его и По Хаксу, а По наверняка держал в голове с десяток подобных историй. Никому из них не хотелось проверять, что в конце концов победит: нелюбовь контрабандистов к Первому ордену или их же пылкая страсть к легким деньгам. Ландшафт Коракса в наибольшей степени составляли непроходимые джунгли, а там, где густой растительности не было, либо упирались в небо острые вершины гор, либо темнели глубокие озера с неподвижной темной водой.

Даже с помощью BB-8 Финн точно обрушил бы корабль в озеро, а погружение и дальнейший вертикальный взлет со дна конструкторы транспортника, кажется, в своей работе не учитывали.

Световые лучи в атмосфере рассеивались таким образом, что в полдень небо здесь было лимонно-желтым, а к вечеру становилось кроваво-красным, постепенно темнело до коричневого. Надежно спрятанный в самой чаще леса, в низине транспортник на полкорпуса тонул в густом алом тумане. Взлет в условиях острого дефицита пространства, в сумерках, в тумане и без живого (и лучшего в своем деле) пилота однозначно поставил бы точку в этой истории, оставалось только надеяться, что возможная погоня тоже решит подождать до утра.

— Эй! Эй, слышишь меня? — в ангаре Финн убрал ремни, и По тут же повело вперед. — Пить хочешь? Спать?

Весь путь вдоль берега длинного, почти прямоугольного озера и через джунгли до небольшой поляны, где остался челнок, Финн нес его, перекинув через левое плечо, в правой руке на всякий случай продолжая удерживать взведенный, с половинным зарядом бластер. От раны на левом бедре тело прошивало острой болью при каждом шаге, но боль эта, как ни странно, только подстегивала идти дальше. Вдруг оказавшись вниз головой, По сразу притих, но все время оставался в сознании. И теперь глаза его были по-прежнему открыты, взгляд беспорядочно блуждал по кабине челнока, ни на одном из предметов обстановки надолго не задерживаясь.

С прямой спиной, высоко поднятой головой, с бешеной, неиссякаемой энергетикой человека, который безоговорочно верил в свои идеалы и правильность выбранного пути, По всегда казался… больше, даже физически крупнее, чем был на самом деле. Пока Финн прикидывал, как бы половчее вытащить надежду всего Сопротивления из кресла, По уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, в расстегнутый ворот старой, латанной-перелатанной летной куртки.

— Финн.

— Да-да-да, дружище, это я, — Финн машинально обнял его, похлопал по спине между лопаток. — Ох, чтоб тебя, надеюсь, к этой дряни не привыкают за один раз…

Обязательно надо было связаться с генералом хотя бы теперь.

Финн легко мог представить себя попавшим в такую дурацкую, отвратительную, смертельно опасную ситуацию (он-то действительно не разбирался в людях, и все общение Финна с ловкачами, преступниками и «мастерами-взломщиками» в прошлом неизменно заканчивалось тем, что Финна обводили вокруг пальца) — и По, который бы снова его вытащил в самый последний момент и самым невероятным, невозможным, чудесным способом.

Генерал Органа почему-то видела те же самые поступки и обстоятельства иначе: По порой принимал «излишне импульсивные, поспешные и опрометчивые» решения, но, к счастью, постепенно становился мудрее. И Финн, практически все важные жизненные решения которого можно было назвать импульсивными, поспешными и опрометчивыми, влиял на него благотворно. Ускорял процесс обретения мудрости, как-то так. Мог удержать, например, от попытки грудью закрыть галактику от очередной базы «Старкиллер» или чего-то еще хуже. Генерал настолько прозрачно на это намекала, вызвав к себе для беседы перед самым отлетом на Коракс, что при всей своей непроницательности, неспособности к дипломатии и понимание намеков, Финн понял.

И подвел: и ее, и По, и Сопротивление. В который раз?

В каюте на верхней палубе По сперва, вроде бы, задремал: закрыл глаза и дыхание его стало глубоким, ровным и размеренным, как у спящего. Глазные яблоки под веками беспрерывно двигались, да так быстро, словно ему снилась сложнейшая боевая тренировка одновременно с несколькими противниками, и По отчаянно пытался за всеми уследить и отразить все атаки. Через полчаса По резко вскинулся на кушетке, сел, потом согнулся пополам, и его вывернуло на пол желчью. Еще через час опять начались лихорадка и бред. Финн загнал образец крови По в анализатор, в результатах примерно треть строчек оказалась красной, концентрации каких-то ферментов превышали норму почти в пять раз, но что это означает и чем может обернуться, Финн понятия не имел.

Перед ним встал выбор: рискнуть и все-таки взлететь с планеты или рискнуть и оставить По без нормальной медицинской помощи. Об изначальном задании, о каком-то там оружии и изолированной группе повстанцев Финн уже даже не вспоминал.

И в тот самый момент, когда он, поднявшись с соседней кушетки, направился к креслу пилота, По неожиданно пришел в себя.

***

— Как будто ранкор проглотил, — искренне и очень емко охарактеризовал свое самочувствие По; язык у него по-прежнему слегка заплетался. — Потом выплюнул и сверху еще потоптался. Как ты меня нашел?

— Спросил, где ты, — пожав плечами, честно признался Финн.

— Воу. Сложный способ на Кораксе. Местные терпеть не могут тех, кто много болтает. И особенно — тех, кто задает много вопросов.

Чувство юмора к нему уже вернулось, в отличие от координации движений (все еще скованные запястья, впрочем, дополнительно этому мешали), памяти о последних событиях и крайтовой доли здравого смысла. Ферменты, должно быть, тоже до конца не пришли в норму, стоило проверить (показать потом медикам или хотя бы самому сравнить, насколько теперь организм По близок к «зеленой зоне»).

В целом, он выглядел как перебравший машинного самогона из топлива в честь особенно удачной миссии. То есть, гораздо лучше, чем в лагере работорговцев совсем недавно.

— И штурмовиков, и бывших штурмовиков, и весь Первый орден, и Сопротивление заодно, и еще половину галактики — уже по личным мотивам. Зато не против, если на соседней улице перестрелка посреди ночи, никто даже не зовет на помощь. Чудное местечко, каждый встречный выглядит надежным парнем, правда, По? — на самом деле Финн был так счастлив просто снова с ним разговаривать, что, переполненный до краев этой радостью, на откате после сильнейшего нервного напряжения, не мог спокойно сидеть на одном месте, снова и снова мерил шагами каюту между двумя кушетками. — Ну… В том поселении, куда ты отправился, всего один бар, ошибиться трудно. Я спросил, не видели ли там моего друга, подробно описал тебя.

— Что-то новенькое. Наверное, в следующий раз стоит попробовать так же. Честность и прямота, прямота и честность, прямота и… все такое. О чем это мы?

— Потом два странных типа подошли ко мне на улице, дальше сам понимаешь, что случилось, и, в общем, я все узнал. Конец истории. Расскажешь теперь, как тебя схватили?

По перевернулся на узкой кушетке, лег опять на спину, повел плечами, пытаясь размять затекшие руки, глубоко и шумно вдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— У того, с которым мы встречались в баре, была трубка для курения спайса. Мы как раз перешли от воспоминаний юности к пропавшей группе повстанцев, и тут он выдохнул дым мне в лицо — густой, белый, запах такой приторный. И дальше я не очень помню… Кажется, пошел за ним через дверь за стойкой на задний двор, сел в катер. Там они мне еще что-то дали, может быть, незаметно ввели через шприц, потому что дальше — провал. Всплывают только отдельные короткие эпизоды. Помню как двинул ботинком в ухо тому, кто первым пытался надеть на меня это, — По качнул в воздухе скованными руками. — Удивительно, что еще и не стреножили.

— Знаешь, что это было? Что они тебе дали?

— Без понятия, — По, тем временем, продолжал разминку: выгнулся дугой, упираясь пятками и затылком в кушетку, блаженно застонал и тут же коротко выругался. — Прости, приятель, я сейчас немного не в форме для сложных рассуждений… Может, эльдрац или авабуш, ох, чтоб вас всех, голова просто надвое раскалывается… Скорее, даже какая-то смесь хатт знает с чем еще. Чистым спайсом в Колониях сейчас почти не торгуют, не выгодно, да и зачем, если можно досыпать хоть песка и продать тот же товар за гораздо большие деньги. Я буду в порядке.

Если он произнес последнюю фразу специально для Финна, намереваясь таким образом его успокоить, то добился прямо противоположного результата.

— В порядке? Ты пять часов назад тупо пялился в пространство как дроид без энергобатарей, даже не моргал, вообще почти ни на что не реагировал.

— Целых пять часов назад, это уйма времени. BB-8, не давай мне больше засыпать, можешь сразу врубать шокер, если заметишь, что я…

— Ты серьезно?

Финн отказывался верить собственным ушам. И глазам: пять неуклюжих попыток По приподняться на кушетке ни к чему не привели, он не мог опереться на руки и, судя по всему, голова у него не только болела, но и по-прежнему кружилась.

— Абсолютно. Я буду в порядке, — чуть тверже, уверенней повторил По и на несколько мгновений замер, опираясь плечом на стену каюты, переводя дыхание. — Может, не прямо сейчас, но точно буду. Сколько я отсутствовал? Двое суток? Трое?

— Вообще-то я пошел за тобой в первый же вечер, — и в этом Финн ни в малейшей степени не раскаивался — и не сожалел бы, даже если бы По перед спуском на поверхность отдал ему прямой приказ: до определенного срока оставаться на корабле. — Недавно заметил одну вещь: как только мы по любой причине разделяемся, жизнь превращается в полное дерьмо, все идет наперекосяк и кому-то из нас обязательно угрожает опасность. Хотя сейчас всем постоянно угрожает опасность. И мне с самого начала не нравился этот план. Генерал Органа верит, что я верну ей самого ценного оперативника в целости и сохранности, а как это вообще может сработать, если я…

Положа руку на сердце, Финн вообще не думал о По, как об импульсивном человеке. По безусловно был эмоциональным, отважным, не боялся идти туда, где труднее всего, но в то же время никогда нарочно не искал смерти, славы и неприятностей.

Горькое, запоздалое сожаление о свершившейся по твоей вине катастрофе, желание все исправить, искупить любой ценой — уж кому, если не Финну, было знать, с какой неистовой силой эти чувства порой толкают на самые сумасшедшие поступки.

Даже самых рассудительных людей.

Он точно сказал что-то не то, что-то лишнее. Лицо По вдруг опять застыло как маска, как золотая металлическая пластина C3-PO с широко распахнутыми, не умеющими моргать глазами.

— Я не в том смысле, что ты не можешь сам решать свои проблемы. И не только свои. Хэй, как ты поймал меня тогда на Аведоте — это было нечто, я был уверен, что уже все, мне конец, и тут ты, и… Слушай, просто… От того, что ты погибнешь в каком-нибудь медвежьем углу галактики, в очередной раз пытаясь совершить невозможное, прыгнуть в черную дыру, повернуть назад время, спасти абсолютно всех и каждого в одиночку или, я даже не представить боюсь… Просто поверь мне: Сопротивление от твоей гибели ничего не выиграет. Я как-то думал, что тебя сожрал гигантский хищный червь на Джакку, и кроме этой твоей куртки у меня ничего не осталось, и я ведь почти не знал тебя тогда, но все равно…

— Сейчас настолько неподходящее для этого время, Финн, — задумчиво протянул По, вклиниваясь в сбивчивый, путанный монолог, в котором, конечно же, (как всегда, когда Финн пытался донести до кого-то очень для него важного, насколько этот человек для него важен) напрочь потерялась основная идея. — Такие вещи говорят совершенно в другой обстановке.

***

Отговаривать По Дамерона от очередного героического плана? Да как Финн даже теоретически мог это делать, если после изложения того самого (практически любого) плана, после горящих глаз По, его убежденности, которая звенела в каждом слове, проскальзывала в каждом жесте, ощущалась буквально физически в одном помещении с ним — если после всего этого Финн хотел только первым выказаться в поддержку, встать плечом к плечу, взять на себя самую тяжелую и ответственную часть миссии?

Ему, в общем-то, не нравились только те задумки, в которых По брал все риски на себя. Как на Кораксе, к примеру. Но и в этом была часть почти сверхъестественной способности мотивировать, привлекать к делу Сопротивления других: люди видели, что По не просто предлагает им чем-то пожертвовать, но сам готов жертвовать наравне с остальными — даже больше и чаще остальных.

Шуточные агитационные постеры Йоло имели бешеный успех, и с этих постеров По так смело и прямо смотрел в небеса, на далекие-близкие звезды, так уверенно, без малейших сомнений в необходимости Сопротивления для блага всей галактики, так… Ну, словом, точь-в-точь как в жизни.

— Вы замечательно дополняете друг друга, Финн, — мягко, многозначительно улыбнувшись, заметила генерал Органа. — Как По порой напоминает мне Люка, моего брата, так и в тебе есть что-то от Хана Соло. Что-то из лучших его качеств.

— Вы многого обо мне не знаете, — не смея поднять взгляд от пола, пробубнил Финн.

Он иногда (довольно часто) задумывался об этом: считал бы По его своим другом и дальше, если б знал про попытку сбежать. Даже про две попытки: сперва с Такоданы, потом с атакованного, преследуемого флотом Первого ордена «Раддуса»? По, к которому сама мысль о дезертирстве наверняка даже случайно в голову забрести не могла, простил бы ему трусость?

— Ты сомневаешься, и Хан тоже сомневался. И сомнения — это не так уж плохо, пока они не начинают целиком и полностью управлять твоей жизнью, пока ты способен в нужный момент держать их под контролем. И ты способен, Финн, ты не раз это доказывал: и нам, и самому себе.

Финн не был уверен, что почти сложившаяся договоренность с контрабандистами о межзвездном перелете в одну из дальних систем, все еще попадает в категорию «сомнений», поэтому промолчал. Он успел немного узнать Хана Соло, и хоть тот действительно не тянул на образцового бойца Сопротивления (и едва ли тянул в молодости, если хотя бы половина слухов о нем была близка к истине), но обладал значительно более развитой волей и решимостью, чем Финн рассчитывал воспитать в себе когда-нибудь.

— Самые яркие, прочные и прекрасные союзы — неважно какого рода: семейные, дружеские, даже военные — не образуются между людьми совсем без недостатков. Хорошие, благословленные самой Силой союзы прекрасны именно потому, что делают этих людей лучше, помогают им раскрывать в себе новые качества и способности. Хотя бы на короткое время.

Это было что-то уже совсем-совсем не о них с По.

— Сомнения и решимость вместе, в тандеме как ничто иное способны удерживать на правильном пути.

Совсем-совсем не о них, нет.

***

— «Такие вещи»? Какие «такие вещи»? Ты насчет твари с Джакку? А что, я, по-твоему, должен был быть счастлив, когда очнулся в пустыне, увидел то, что осталось от корабля, потом твою куртку, а потом на моих глазах…

— Ты не мог бы мне немного помочь? — широко улыбаясь, уточнил По. — Подняться, я имею в виду. Хотя бы сесть, а?

Финн подошел к его кушетке вплотную, наклонился, собираясь подхватить По под мышки и потянуть за собой вверх. И вдруг скованные кандалами запястья прижались к его шее сзади, у затылка: По выбрал странное, предельно неподходящее время для объятий — может быть, считал, что так Финну будет удобнее его приподнимать, либо же виной всему было остаточное действие наркотиков. Лицо По, его возбужденно, лукаво, лихорадочно блестевшие черные глаза оказались так близко, как никогда раньше. Чтобы удержать равновесие, Финн уперся обеими руками в кушетку и застыл так, не имея ни малейшего представления, как себя вести дальше.

— Эм-м. Теперь ты не мог бы…

«Убрать руки», «отпустить мою шею», «не создавать больше настолько неловких ситуаций» — что-то из этого он собирался произнести. По молчал, смотрел пристально, будто оценивал и будто видел впервые в жизни. В смысле, Финн помнил этот взгляд: в закутке одного из бесчисленных коридоров «Финализатора» По уже смотрел на него так, и тогда они действительно виделись впервые (перестрелка в деревне Туанул не в счет: слишком много хаоса вокруг, чтобы разглядывать лицо незнакомого тогда-еще-вроде-как-противника), и По действительно прикидывал их шансы на совместный побег.

Текущий момент тоже в определенном смысле мог считаться переломным, потому что первый не-дружеский поцелуй между двумя друзьями обычно что-нибудь да ломает.

— Это не ты, — выдавил из себя Финн первым делом, как только сумел отстраниться. — По, слушай меня: это не ты. Тебе надо успокоиться.

— Это определенно я.

— Тебя накачали какой-то дрянью, чтобы продать на аукционе рабов, и через пару часов после этого ты пытаешься меня поцеловать, чего никогда раньше не делал. Я, может, не самый большой эксперт в отношениях между людьми, но это не ты, По, это эльдерац, или авабуш, или что там бродит сейчас в твоей крови. Тебе просто надо успокоиться.

— Мне надо было сделать это еще на Ди’Куаре, едва только выяснилось, что мы оба каким-то чудесным образом до сих пор живы.

И Финн представил себе как наяву. То, что действительно случилось между ними: объятие, от которого чудом не затрещали ребра, таким судорожно крепким оно вышло, торопливые, сбивчивые признания «я так рад», «я думал, что ты погиб» и даже «моя куртка тебе идет» — и то, чего не было, потому что быть тогда не могло, они не знали толком друг друга, одна совместно пережитая опасность не может настолько сблизить, чтобы… в общем, не может, нет.

Все вот эти истории про гармоничные союзы, где двое идеально дополняли друг друга — они были про кого-то другого. Не исключено даже, что про По и кого-то другого, кого-то смелее, честнее, благороднее. Кого-то более достойного всегда стоять рядом с По Дамероном.

— Ну, конечно, сейчас-то ты что угодно скажешь. А потом, когда мозги очистятся, начнешь сожалеть.

— Да с чего я должен сожалеть? — По и не думал отпускать его, и теперь смеялся куда-то в шею Финна, обжигая кожу дыханием. — На Ди’Куаре ты бы просто… Слушай, я помню, что вам в Первом ордене даже нормальных имен не давали. Номера вместо имен. Вряд ли и про нормальные человеческие отношения, не по уставу много рассказывали, объясняли что там к чему. Я не был уверен, что ты поймешь правильно. Хотя бы настолько правильно, чтобы сказать «нет», если на самом деле не заинтересован.

— Прямо сейчас я говорю тебе «нет, дружище, плохие парни с пиратской планеты накачали тебя спайсом, и ты совсем не отдаешь себе отчет в своих действиях». Как видишь, я прекрасно умею говорить «нет».

Вот тогда По наконец его отпустил.

Наверное, неправильно было сравнивать «он целовался совсем не так, как Роуз», но да, По действительно целовался совсем не так, как Роуз.

Стимуляторы оставляли сознание ясным, но не позволяли ни на чем толком сосредоточиться. Сердце, по ощущениям, колотилось где-то в горле, а виски нестерпимо ныли. Присев на край кушетки, Финн с усилием потер пылающее лицо, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать в абсолютно пустой голове хоть одну подходящую тему для разговора. В своей неспособности адекватно оценивать собственные слова и поступки они с По в этот момент, пожалуй, были почти равны.

— Так тоже бывает, — глубокомысленно произнес По, обращаясь не то к Финну, не то к себе самому. — Но ответь: если бы меня ничем не накачивали, не собирались продавать с аукциона, если бы в один прекрасный день я просто… если бы у нас начало потихоньку складываться, само собой. Как складывается у нормальных людей, которые не участвуют в войне, не дерутся на световых мечах с будущим Верховным лидером, не лежат в коме несколько месяцев, не терпят крушение над пустыней. Если бы, чисто гипотетически, мы оба были бы такими нормальными людьми, это все равно было бы «нет»?

— Ты наверняка даже не запомнишь, что я сейчас скажу.

— Поверь мне, приятель…

— Ну так вот. Если бы мы оба были нормальными людьми… Хотя нет: даже если бы я был идеальным вариантом себя, а ты таким, какой есть сейчас, — Финн сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в холодную воду, — я бы сказал «По Дамерон, я не знаю человека, который по-настоящему был бы тебя достоин, но есть хотя бы те, кто стоят на ступеньку-другую выше, чем я».

И в каюте повисла такая плотная, напряженная тишина, что от нее почти сразу зазвенело в ушах.

— Мы… вернемся еще к этому.

— Я буду здесь, — зачем-то подтвердил Финн. — Почему нет, конечно. Если тебе захочется обсудить, я не против. Что бы это ни было.

— Надо вытаскивать наших ребят из этого сектора, — неестественным, почти механическим голосом сообщил По. — Я знаю, где они сейчас. Но мы должны спешить. Тебе придется перегнать транспортник в соседнюю систему, с этой штукой на руках я…

— Слушай, я могу поднять СИД-Истребитель из ангара, но мы не в ангаре, и это не СИД-Истребитель.

— Ты сможешь, Финн.

— Классно, что ты так в меня веришь, но нет. Давай хотя бы дождемся утра, когда станет видно, обо что именно мы разобьемся при взлете.

— Дело не в вере. Я _знаю_ , что ты сможешь, — и словно в доказательство, что чудесам еще осталось место во Вселенной, По одним плавным волнообразным движением сел на своей кушетке и улыбнулся: немного натянуто, но все равно очень ободряюще. — А у меня, кажется, есть план.


	2. Chapter 2

Вот Финн мирно сидит за столом в свежеобустроенной кантине, улыбается Роуз и медленно пережевывает какую-то нехитрую закуску (картина почти идиллическая, и По как раз собирался к ним присоединиться) — а вот Финн хватает за грудки какого-то парня-техника, и глаза у него при этом совершенно бешеные, губы плотно сжаты, а ноздри хищно раздуваются, как у кореллианской гончей, почуявшей рядом добычу.

И разгон от первой станции до второй, стремительный как гиперпрыжок, По попросту проглядел. То есть, он отвернулся буквально на секунду (отсалютовать «столику Синей эскадрильи») и даже не понял, что именно произошло и чем несчастный техник вообще умудрился разозлить такого добродушного, неагрессивного по своей природе человека, как его лучший друг Финн. Вот правда, всех многолетних тренировок Первого ордена оказалось недостаточно, чтобы сделать из него яростную и беспощадную машину смерти — уж По это знал наверняка.

— Все, все. Я спокоен, — глубоко, полной грудью выдохнув, произнес Финн, когда По вместе с Уэксли, Павой и Роуз буквально повисли на нем, пытаясь оттащить от вяло отбивавшегося противника. — Я в порядке.

Но он не был спокоен и точно не был в порядке, По ощущал под ладонями, как все тело Финна мелко подрагивает, словно виброклинок при парировании, от с трудом сдерживаемой энергии. Мышцы плеч и спины напряглись так, что совершенно задеревенели: казалось, у Финна под курткой и рубашкой был скрыт еще слой плотно облегающей штурмовой брони.

(По не признался бы в этом и гребаному Кайло Рену под Пыткой Разума, потому что даже целые, неискалеченые мозги не стоят потери самого-самого лучшего друга, но эмоциональные вспышки Финна выглядели безумно горячо).

— Нужно поговорить? — дождавшись, пока техник поспешно скроется из зоны поражения, предложил По и зачем-то приобнял Финна за плечи (возможно, потому что был хорошим психологом и знал, как благотворно иногда работает в вопросах доверия самый простой тактильный контакт — или нет).

— По, я правда уже в полном порядке, — покосившись на него исподлобья, отозвался Финн. — Такого больше не повторится.

— Значит, точно нужно поговорить.

Мягко подталкивая угрюмо-покорного Финна к выходу, По оглянулся, чтобы подмигнуть встревоженной Роуз: не переживай, милая, ничего страшного с твоим парнем не случится, от одной-единственной проникновенной беседы по душам еще никто не умирал.

Дело, разумеется, было в ней, в малышке Роуз Тико. По никогда не жаловался на недостаток воображения, и те события, которых не услышал и не увидел, без труда мог логически додумать. Роуз совсем недавно оправилась после ранения на Крэйте, и Финн почти поселился у ее койки в медицинском блоке, и так трогательно заботился до сих пор, спустя три стандартных недели после выписки, стараясь теперь оберегать даже в мелочах. Вполне вероятно, парнишка-техник, так невовремя и некстати открывший свой большой глупый рот, чем-то задел Роуз — или Финну просто померещилось, что задел, и этого оказалось достаточно для срыва. Из-за нынешнего статуса Сопротивления, из-за необходимости постоянно скрываться, из-за невозможности даже по-настоящему, как должно оплакать своих мертвых: они проиграли битву, целую серию битв, но пока не проиграли войну, а значит для слез не было времени, оставшиеся в живых пытались собраться, копили силы и злость — абсолютно у всех вокруг По нервы давно были на пределе.

У него самого, откровенно говоря, тоже. Причин хватало.

— Слушай, я же сказал: такого больше не повторится, — за время пути из бункера на поверхность планеты Финн окончательно успокоился, и в его голосе даже зазвучало что-то вроде раскаяния. — Я вспылил, был неправ, тот парень тоже был неправ, мы оба все осознали.

— Слушай, — чуть резче, чем следовало бы повторил за ним По. — У нас здесь по-прежнему не Первый орден. И я сейчас хочу тебя поддержать не как старший по званию офицер, а всего лишь по-дружески. Было бы здорово, конечно, если бы такие стычки действительно больше не происходили хотя бы в пределах территории базы, но дело не в этом. Не только в этом. Чем он тебя так зацепил вообще?

С самого знакомства в каком-то закутке в двух поворотах от пыточной-допросной   
«Финализатора» Финн не переставал его удивлять своей мудростью в вопросах человеческих взаимоотношений. Поразительной не столько даже просто для его возраста, сколько для среды, в которой он вырос и сформировался как личность. Чем больше По узнавал о штурмовиках Первого ордена, тем больше убеждался, что стать в таких условиях полноценным, здравомыслящим человеком с человеческой же системой ценностей в принципе невозможно.

Но Финн каким-то образом смог. И, более того, поднаторел в социальных тонкостях чуть ли не лучше По, который был старше, видел больше, которому с детства не орали в ухо полубезумные военные диктаторы, который знал и родителей, и верных друзей. Помолчав пару минут, Финн заметил очень веско:

— Некоторые вещи лучше просто не обсуждать.

И в этом был определенный смысл, но По Дамерона успело крепко схватить за горло врожденное упрямство. Он не мог «просто не обсуждать», не мог молча отступиться, уже почувствовав неладное.

— Тот парень, он ведь техник, как и Роуз. Работают вместе над восстановлением флота. Он что-то сказал ей? Чем-то обидел, и поэтому ты влез, так? Или наоборот, пытался приударить и тебя это уязвило? Так бывает, Финн. Это нормально. Да, может быть, сейчас не лучшее время для...

— Что? — растерянность Фина выглядела очень натурально, честно говоря, По не подозревал за ним раньше особенных актерских талантов. — При чем тут Роуз?

Над густым тропическим лесом, в тени которого остатки Сопротивления после долгих мытарств нашли укрытие, садилось местное солнце. Ему на смену медленно загорались низко над горизонтом сразу две огромных луны: багряно-красная, как мякоть муджа-фрукта, и зеленоватая, как кусок лежалого вег-мяса.

Воцарилась долгая напряженная тишина, разбавляемая только шелестом ветра в высоких пышных кронах деревьев.

— Я одно только тебе скажу, — будто решившись, начал вдруг Финн, когда По уже совсем никаких объяснений от него не ожидал. — Если кто-нибудь однажды тебя упрекнет... даже если не прямо, не в лицо, а ты просто случайно услышишь, или к генералу на этот счет обратятся — знаю, что вы все подобные вопросы с ней уже прояснили, но тем не менее — или ты сам начнешь сомневаться... в общем, если кто-то где-то тебе намекнет, что ты... мало сделал, чтобы все исправить, мало раскаиваешься в том, что... они ошибаются, По. И не я один так считаю: и Рей, и Роуз, и генерал, и Пава, и... да практически все. Отдельные идиоты, которые несут свою идиотскую чушь, что все жертвы были напрасны — они вообще не показатель. И я ценю, что ты сейчас как друг пытаешься меня поддержать, да если хочешь знать, я бы тоже в любой момент, вот от всего сердца, не раздумывая сказал: дружище По Дамерон, ты лучшее, что случалось с Сопротивлением, даже не сомневайся...

— Погоди, погоди, ты сейчас вообще о чем?

— ...и вот это все, чего бы я хотел: чтобы ты не переставал верить в самого себя, — последнюю фразу Финн произнес обращаясь уже к раскидистому кусту, напоминавшему по форме миниатюрного крайт-дракона. — Ну, то есть, ничего нового. Это все я уже говорил, да? А теперь мне, наверное, надо идти. Генерал Органа тоже хотела о чем-то лично со мной побеседовать, еще утром. На прошлой неделе.

И он в самом буквальном смысле сбежал, а По просто позволил этому случиться.

***

Не то чтобы По совсем-совсем ничего не понимал — положа руку на сердце, так даже было бы лучше, если бы совсем ничего. Но он ведь не вчера родился и обычно неплохо улавливал намеки и полунамеки.

За последние месяцы в его картину мира худо-бедно улеглось как факт: Финн любит — или, во всяком случае, бурно увлечен, симпатизирует, сильно привязан; может быть, конкретно в его случае не настолько уж и важна разница — малышку Роуз Тико. И даже если сейчас это еще не такое чувство, как, например, у генерала Органы с ее чокнутым бывшим-небывшим контрабандистом, которое можно пронести в себе через годы, несмотря ни на что — то рано или поздно обязательно таким станет. Финн любит Роуз. Когда-нибудь, когда бесконечная дерьмовая война с бесконечными дерьмовыми психами-империалистами закончится, они поселятся вдвоем на мирной зеленой планетке (Финн по очевидным причинам терпеть не мог пустыни, хоть ледяные, хоть песчаные, насчет предпочтений Роуз По был хуже осведомлен, но не сомневался, что в конце концов она в любом случае уступит: какой смысл вообще препираться из-за планеты, если ни на одной из них вас обоих ничто пока не держит). Заведут детей и ферму-сад. Не исключено, что по вечерам, сидя под самым цветущим деревом в своем саду, Финн будет рассказывать сначала детям, потом внукам про своего лучшего друга По Дамерона, отличного пилота и в целом не самого плохого человека — если этот друг, конечно, к тому времени не совершит еще какую-нибудь, совсем уж непоправимую глупость, достойную проклятий от всей галактики.

Самое главное: Финн любит Роуз. По принял это.

Выбор у него был ровно такой: принять или потерять Финна совсем, полностью и навсегда. Выбор был очевиден.

По вместе с ним навещал Роуз в медицинском блоке. Само собой, тоже переживал за нее, как переживал за всех ребят, которых они потеряли до, после и во время сражения на Крэйте. Роуз была славной, с крутым, твердым как хизиановый сплав ее кулона, характером, но и с добрым сердцем, с чистой, светлой и щедрой душой. И ей очень нравился Финн.

Это принять было попроще: с определенного момента По вообще начал плохо понимать, как кому-то во всей Вселенной может не нравиться Финн.

Даже, пожалуй, Роуз любила Финна — уже именно так, как генерал Органа любила Хана Соло, прощая ему в конце концов любые грехи, даже вечные порывы от чего-нибудь сбежать и на кого-нибудь переложить ответственность, и принимая со всеми возможными недостатками. 

Финн мог бы быть с ней счастлив. 

По ничего не мог предложить такого, что достойно компенсировало бы отсутствие детей и фермы-сада на тихой зеленой планете (он был просто не создан для чего-то подобного — во всяком случае, на ближайшие лет пятнадцать). И потому, вопреки собственному обыкновению, он отступил.

Могло ли теперь оказаться так, что прежние выводы По были в корне неверны? Да нет, что там, вряд ли. Даже если Финн не хотел никаких отношений с Роуз, он совершенно не обязательно должен был хотеть их с По — и вот конкретно это они уже однажды, вроде как, достаточно откровенно обсудили.

— Ты хотел бы стать фермером? — словно бы невзначай поинтересовался По на следующий день после происшествия в кантине. — Не сейчас, я имею в виду. После. Выращивать какие-нибудь фрукты на вечно цветущей планете, а?

Финн зашивал куртку. Ту самую бывшую куртку По, которую носил практически постоянно (пока температура за бортом не поднималось до отметки «ядро пошедшего вразнос корабельного реактора»), которая вся уже была в латках и кривоватых, но прочных швах, в потертостях, царапинах и подпалинах, которая прошла только с Финном под два десятка планет и несметное количество опасных ситуаций. По уже некоторое время раздумывал над поводом подарить ему новую. 

Надо было сделать это еще до гибели «Раддуса», теперь они все, вроде как, немного пообносились.

— Почему фермером? Я в этом ничего не смыслю вообще-то.

Но ты быстро учишься, собирался напомнить ему По, ты освоишь что угодно, если захочешь. У тебя нет болезненных привязанностей — например, к небу, полетам, шуму в ушах и ощущению кома в горле, которые возникают всякий раз, когда «стальная птица» под тобой начинает набирать высоту. Ты смог бы оставить жизнь, полную риска, опасностей, самых неожиданных поворотов и приключений, променять ее на покой и тихое, безмятежное счастье, и не чувствовал бы себя при этом так, словно тебе отрубили руки и ноги.

Ты, Финн, можешь в этой Вселенной абсолютно все. Перед тобой бездна возможностей, выбирай любую.

— А кем бы хотел? Ты ведь наверняка не раз думал о своем будущем.

— Думал, — охотно подтвердил Финн, не глядя на него, и поднял рукав куртки на ладони ближе к источнику света, чтобы получше рассмотреть уже готовые стежки. — Завтра мы с тобой летим на станцию во Внешнем Кольце. Вот такое у меня будущее.

— Ладно. Если это секрет, значит секрет, — смиренно признал По и невесело усмехнулся. — Но хотя бы я там есть? В твоем будущем. В каком-нибудь качестве.

— Во время полета на станцию во Внешнем Кольце и обратно? Безусловно есть, По. Ты ведешь корабль.

— Я бы навещал тебя на ферме раз в пару лет. Знаешь, люблю натуральные фрукты, — чтобы остроумно, может быть, даже двусмысленно пошутить, момент был самый подходящий, но в голову, как назло, совершенно ничего не лезло. — То есть, тебя и... Роуз, наверное, да? Вас навещал бы.

— А с тобой можно будет полететь?

По растерялся.

Финн задал свой вопрос так удивительно непринужденно, так прямо, «в лоб», без предисловий и, в общем-то, двойных смыслов, что По просто обязан был найти этот самый двойной смысл за них обоих и вывернуть все как-нибудь из плоскости личных откровений в плоскость непринужденных дружеско-приятельских бесед ни о чем.

Он правда был отличным пилотом, и это определенно оказался не лучший его маневр.

— На станцию во Внешнем Кольце?

— И туда тоже, — Финн не дал ему ни единого шанса. — И куда захочешь потом. На самом деле, я не думаю, что вообще доживу до этого, но если каким-то образом в начале самой жаркой заварушки меня опять вырубит, и я бесполезным куском мяса, который опять всех подвел, отлежусь в тихом углу... ты подбери меня, ладно? Ну, как ты это обычно делаешь. Хочется верить, что в конце концов от меня будет как-то толк в этой борьбе, но пока даже я сам, даже в отдаленной перспективе его не вижу. Я бесполезен, По. Для Сопротивления в целом и лично для тебя в частности. Но если хотя бы для чего-то, чего я сам понять не способен, я тебе нужен — мне хотелось бы быть с тобой. Сделать что-то для тебя.

Если По рассчитывал и дальше честно говорить о себе «я хороший друг», то вот здесь ему надо было обязательно произнести длинную, проникновенную, чрезвычайно мотивирующую речь, которая разубедила бы Финна раз и навсегда в том, что кто-то, и По в том числе (особенно По), может считать его бесполезным. По умел произносить мотивирующие речи, умел выражать свои мысли гораздо более связно, чем «нет, ну... ну, ты что, нет, ты что, Финн» — но именно в этот день и в этот час звезды совершенно ему не благоволили.

Финн отложил куртку в сторону, но в глаза По по-прежнему не смотрел. Хотя бы это надо было как-то срочно исправить.

По практически машинально обхватил ладонями его скулы. И дальше все тоже произошло само собой — может быть, у него уже просто выработался условный рефлекс на такую близость Финна, на тепло его тела и шум дыхания совсем рядом: целовать его. Даже если сам Финн в соплах «Тысячелетнего сокола» видел такие условные рефлексы.

Поцелуй вышел неловким: Финн его не ожидал, По сам его от себя не ожидал, действовал ведь по наитию — они столкнулись зубами, и Финн, хоть и не дернулся отстраниться, неподвижно застыл на месте (что было примерно настолько же плохо по шкале реакций на поцелуй), даже дышать перестал. В какой-то степени, можно было сказать, что все это они уже проходили, и По уже ставили в известность, что его попытки нежелательны, и только полный дурак на его месте стал бы пытаться снова.

Увы, видимо, По Дамерон был полным дураком. Отличным пилотом, хорошим другом, неплохим человеком и полным дураком.

— Мы тут... не очень одни, По.

Это было не совсем то, что По мечтал услышать, но гораздо, гораздо лучше того, что услышать опасался.

Они действительно сидели в общем помещении, достаточно условно разделенном на отдельные «ячейки», и хотя в соседних пока не было никого, их в любой момент мог увидеть кто-нибудь, просто проходящий по своим личным делам через центр зала.

— Но я бы хотел. Продолжить. Если ты, конечно, тоже хочешь, — Финн нервно облизнул свои полные, и без того уже влажно блестевшие губы и наконец-то смотрел прямо, глаза в глаза, даже не моргая.

Вопрос, а что, собственно, случится, если их заметят целующимися в «комнате отдыха», почему это вдруг стало запрещено (многие в Сопротивлении теперь стремились попробовать напоследок все прелести жизни — не в ущерб основной задаче, не пускаясь во все тяжкие, и не совершая непоправимых ошибок, но с романтикой в их новом, временном убежище дела обстояли в целом неплохо) как-то отвалился сам собой.

— Ты не думай, я в курсе, как это между мужчинами. То есть, я про секс, понимаешь? Я в курсе, что там и... куда.

— Ух. Финн, давай потише. В смысле, говори не так громко, — потому что одна история — поцелуи, невинные, в общем-то, развлечения, а вот все дальше уже По совершенно не хотелось делать достоянием широкой общественности.

Откровенно говоря, он был немного в шоке от того, как стремительно вдруг начали развиваться события.

— А. Да, без проблем.

— У тебя все-таки кто-то остался в Первом ордене? — осторожно поинтересовался По: если бы Финн завел роман, уже присоединившись к Сопротивлению, он бы точно об этом знал.

При том, что они теперь, в период относительного затишья, говорили друг с другом практически обо всем на свете, именно об этом По прежде никогда не спрашивал. Попросту не считал нужным: они ведь вместе бежали из Первого ордена, и Финн никого больше не пытался забрать с собой — значит, никого больше не было, правильно? По крайней мере, среди живых.

— Что? Нет! Нет, никого не осталось. Просто знаю и все, — Финн чуть раздраженно дернул плечами. — Да, в теории. В Первом ордене, представь себе, всякое было. Не поощрялось, конечно, но не настолько, как между мужчиной и женщиной. Все вылезало рано или поздно, или кто-то из своих доносил, или старшие офицеры сами узнавали. Назначали взыскание и организовывали перевод подальше друг от друга, но никакого трибунала.

По героически проглотил всю тысячу и одну шутку насчет избирательной терпимости в Первом ордене и просто молча кивнул.

***

На этой старой, буквально доисторической базе Республики тесно было абсолютно всем, но именно По и Финну тесниться с самого начала приходилось вдвоем в одном отсеке. Не то чтобы такое положение вещей и раньше было проблемой, а сейчас-то подавно стало огромным чистым преимуществом. Никто не искал бы их до утра: дверь закрыта — значит, отсыпаются.

Акустический душ, правда, был один на несколько отсеков, и настоящим чудом и блаженством представлялось уже то, что он вообще работал.

В узком, душном пространстве между койками Финн впервые поцеловал По сам, тоже удерживая его лицо в ладонях, как будто пытался отразить все его недавние действия как в зеркале. Как в зеркале, по мнению По (если б кто в этот момент его спросил), не получалось, получалось гораздо лучше, ярче. Ласковее. Голодно, так голодно, что совершенно элементарно было допустить: Финн тоже давно хотел, и не просто с кем-то, не просто попробовать — как многие теперь хотели. Легко было представить, что все эти дни, недели, месяцы с момента их первой встречи Финн хотел именно По Дамерона. 

По ни в малейшей степени не осудил бы никого, и Финна в первую очередь, за острое, до дрожи пробивающее каждый день и каждую ночь желание жить и чувствовать себя живым. То, что он сам хотел с Финном совершенно другого, самого Финна ровным счетом ни к чему не обязывало.

— Давай ты.

— Что? — они еще даже не разделись, поцелуи оказались занятием уж очень увлекательным.

— Будешь командовать, — на лице Финна отразилась настоящая внутренняя борьба. — В смысле, и руководить, и... вообще.

Пришлось сделать над собой еще одно очень большое усилие, чтобы включить логику, рассудок и конкретно тот отдел мозга, который отвечал за построение сложных причинно-следственных связей и разгадывание ребусов.

— Ты про позиции, что ли? Кто кого трахнет?

— Да.

— Мне это не особо важно. Как ты захочешь.

Он был чрезвычайно занят извлечением Финна из рубашки и брюк, прикоснуться кожа к коже к обнаженному телу требовалось немедленно, вот что было прямо критически необходимо. Но когда Финн, наклонившись к нему, произнес неожиданно низко и уверенно: «Тогда трахни меня сейчас, По Дамерон,» — По замер на несколько мгновений, пережидая, смакуя неожиданную волну острого сладкого удовольствия (серьезно, они еще даже не дрочили друг другу, на них обоих все еще были штаны, космос бы их побрал). Слишком чувственно, слишком интимно.

Как они все-таки в конце концов дошли до этого? И почему не дошли намного раньше?

Финн податливо запрокинул голову, позволяя вылизывать собственную шею, даже оставлять на ней мелкие укусы (По было по-настоящему любопытно, как они станут выглядеть наутро, к своим предыдущим темнокожим любовникам — не то, чтобы существовал целый список, но парочка мимолетных увлечений все же до сих пор вспоминалась — он не особенно приглядывался). По уже видел его без рубашки, и даже полностью голым, но касался вот так первый раз: мощных грудных мышц, крупных темных сосков, кубиков на животе. Финн был атлетичнее и больше — везде, включая член. И отзывался на каждое прикосновение ответной лаской, тоже пытался везде погладить, поцеловать, прикоснуться и потереться.

— Хочешь, отсосу тебе? — спросил По, водя ладонями по смуглым крепким бедрам. — Можем вообще сделать в этот раз только это. Тебе понравится. Тебе ведь никто не отсасывал.

— Нет.

— Или хочешь, могу задницу тебе вылизать. Хочешь, просто отдрочим друг другу. Хочешь, трахну тебя только пальцами, медленно, постепенно... Финн, ты вот даже не представляешь, наверное, как выглядишь. Я бы просто смотрел на тебя, мне бы уже хватило. Хочешь...

— Я все хочу, По, — Финн смотрел на него снизу вверх почти умоляюще. — Но давай уже, пожалуйста, хоть что-нибудь. Только прямо сейчас. Я не железный.

Фантазию с пальцами они реализовали в первую очередь. Финн был узкий, гладкий, и после пары пробных проникновений, сам надевался на пальцы — плотно, как защитная перчатка. Чувствительный, и, одновременно, с ненормально высоким болевым порогом: По честно пытался его притормаживать какое-то время, чтобы не навредил себе, но Финн, который сам, между прочим, сдал ему совсем недавно право командовать, не особенно его слушал.

Как и сказал: хотел всего и сразу. Насаживаться на пальцы и прогибаться в позвоночнике так, чтобы не переставать целоваться в процессе.

А потом вообще устроился верхом на бедрах По, спиной к нему. Член давно стоял как каменный, хоть орехи коли, хоть гвозди забивай. По пытался быть нежным, пытался хотя бы первое время входить осторожно, но куда там, если и самого крыло как подростка-девственника, и у партнера будто разом все тормоза отказали.

Из своей позиции По видел только спину Финна, влажную от пота, пересеченную наискось грубым светлым шрамом, застывшие плечи (Финн двигался на его члене, упираясь коленями в койку и напрягая только бедра и поясницу), коротко стриженный затылок. И одновременно хотелось податься собственными бедрами вверх, толкнуться глубже, резче в тугую дырку, в горячую гладкую тесноту — и, приподняв корпус, обнять Финна сзади, прижаться губами к линии шрама, вылизывать его между лопаток, опять целовать шею, сжать в ладонях грудные мышцы, рельефные, упругие, плотные.

Хотелось вцепиться пальцами в его ягодицы и насаживать самому, в более яростном, грубом ритме. Хотелось просто лежать и смотреть, как он сам трахает себя членом По, постепенно все больше и больше отдаваясь процессу, забывая вообще обо всем и срываясь на низкие, гортанные стоны.

Пять минут это длилось или двадцать, По бы потом и под дулом бластера не ответил. Первым кончил все же Финн, так сильно сжавшись при этом внутри, что обоим, наверное, стало больно — но и сам он продержался ненамного дольше.

Словом, поцелуи удались, секс тоже не подкачал, оставалась обязательная часть с постельными (де-факто походно-коечными, но какая разница) разговорами после, в которой По никогда особенно не был хорош. Оставалось то ли сохранить дружбу, то ли переводить ее на какой-то новый уровень, то ли просто признаться себе и Финну, что, неважно в каком качестве, как это обозначается терминологически и будет записано историками Сопротивления (если они победят, у них конечно же будет история), но По присутствие в жизни Финна было жизненно необходимо.

Если проводить аналогию с полетом, то оставалась посадка.

А посадка, как известно любому пилоту, даже самому зеленому новичку — всегда самое сложное.

***

По, как и все глубоко и безнадежно влюбленные люди, многие месяцы собирал в голове полную картотеку мелких деталей, привычек, слабостей и симпатий объекта своей влюбленности. И потому сам факт, что в постели Финн обожал обниматься, сознательно и нет, не стал для него шокирующим откровением: Финн в принципе был тактильным человеком, это качество здорово объединяло их с самого начала.

Только обнимать, хлопать по плечу, любым способом прикасаться первым он в девяти из десяти случаев, вроде как, смущался, в последний момент, иногда уже с поднятой рукой, одергивал себя. На пике эмоций, когда крепко вбитые в мозг протоколы Первого ордена начинали сбоить, забывал одергивать — и По планировал много и вдумчиво в дальнейшем работать над тем, чтобы забывал как можно чаще.

— В любых грузоперевозках нужна охрана, — сквозь теплую полудрему услышал По: голос у Финна был задумчивый, но ясный.

— Что?

— То, чем мы могли бы заниматься. Ну, как ты и говорил: после всего. Пассажирский транспорт — вряд ли. Грузоперевозки, законно или как получится.

По чуть было не выдал, что «как получится» в его жизни вообще-то уже случалось, и он сознательно отошел от этого, и по сотне веских причин совершенно не хотел бы возвращаться. Но это была явно тема не для пятиминутной беседы, а для чего-то большего он слишком вымотался. 

Заездил боевой штурмовик отличного пилота.

— Значит, грузоперевозки и охрана, — миролюбиво повторил он, потираясь виском и слегка заросшей щекой о грудную клетку Финна.

— Ну да. Охрана обязательно нужна. Вспомни Соло. Сколько там лет «Сокол» гнил на Джакку только потому, что у Хана был он сам, первый пилот, Чуи, второй пилот и... ну, кажется, никого больше. Налицо явный недостаток огневой мощи.

По никогда не считал себя тем, кто нуждается в чьей-либо защите. Преотлично мог за себя постоять хоть словом, хоть делом.

— Обязательно нужна. Согласен.

До идеального будущего оставалось практически только дожить.


End file.
